


Followup Visit

by Mun V (Vendetta_Panda)



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin: Lucas and the Breather [2]
Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Choking, Comedy, Friendship, Headcanon, Medicine, Mike doesnt actually have a legitimate degree to be a doctor, Needles, Unethical Medicine, Violence, ambushing your friend to medicate them, i guess?, this is meant to be funny but not exactly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Panda/pseuds/Mun%20V
Summary: Pride has a way of making people do crazy things. In Lucas's case, it has just the opposite effect. Luckily for him, Michael won't let him off the hook so easily. He's determined to make sure that if Lucas is going to be performing death-defying acts of crime, at least he'll be healthy and won't run the risk of catching something nasty on the job. However, Lucas is less than compliant with the whole idea and won't come willingly, so Michael decides to bring in the calvary to assure that this treatment plan goes off without a hitch. Of course, Lucas being Lucas means things don't go quite as smoothly as they hope.
Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin: Lucas and the Breather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540582
Kudos: 6





	Followup Visit

The office, if one could call it that, was one of the quietest places Lucas could recall from memory. Unlike most places where doctors tended to operate- contrast to the sparkling clean, bitterly-aired linoleum-floored hospitals where well lit halls operated as their own high-speed highways for visitors, nurses, and other staff- this particular examination room (and chemistry lab, and observation area, and storage space for all of the Breather’s other fucked up little workshop projects) was situated underneath a quiet, unsuspecting house.

The residence had been abandoned for at least several decades, foreclosed and never bought out again. Lucas was sure the lonely old house in the suburbs that was nearly overrun by kudzu vines and nature’s other natural coverups, was listed for demolition now and then given its current rundown condition, but it never seemed to actually get torn down. And Michael, ever the opportunist and trespasser he was, had crept in for a place to sleep one night, discovered the house’s basement, and decided like any reasonable person would, to immediately begin using it as his own personal workspace for medical practices both legitimate and illegitimate.

Lucas digressed though. It wasn’t his place to judge how others managed to get by- only to know that they did indeed get by. Besides, he often told himself, a place like this was always good to know about. If things went awry during a hit, Mike and he had already discussed using the inconspicuous residence as a rendezvous point. A place where Lucas could recover since hospitalization was out of the question for an internationally wanted hitman. Or, if a situation did indeed reach such a critical level, then the hospital wasn’t too far of a drive from there. It would just mean a lot more paperwork for Mike to cover things up, and an earful for Lucas for being so reckless.

Speaking of Michael, he thought, glancing about the lab with a vacantly confused expression; where was he? It was rare he visited of his own volition. Previously, they used to do the routine checkups in the hospital, but after narrowly being caught by some people Lucas most certainly did not want to be caught by, they’d decided to eliminate the risk altogether and start doing checkups from Mike’s “personal office”. And normally, during these scheduled examinations, Lucas would come down the stairs and find Mike sitting at his desk all the way at the back of the room. But he wasn’t there. And prior to his arrival, Lucas had received no warning of there being a change in plans.

Now thoroughly unnerved, the hitman drew his cellphone out of his shirt’s breast pocket and read through his emails again. No, nothing new. There was just a scheduled date for this follow-up visit, listed procedures, part of which Lucas had insisted wasn’t necessary- and an agreement to meet here and now. Everything was in order, now all that was missing was the doctor. The hairs on the back of Lucas’ neck stood at attention and he reached for his holster to grab at his gun, just in case. That was when all hell broke loose.

“Now!”

For all that the Pole boasted about his deadly intuition, speed, and quick reflexes, he was undoubtedly unprepared for the larger man that immediately came charging at him when he spun around to spot the source of the exclamation. His gun was unholstered but went clattering against the floor several feet away as he was tackled at full force by Joseph of all people. The Executioner wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a bear hug, throwing them both to the ground. Even with the crushing weight of the heavier man pressing him into the floor in an attempt to pin him down, the assassin still managed a fruitful struggle.

“Get off me!” He snarled, wriggling about in an attempt to free his arms. Legs flailed wildly, lashing out and kicking at the Executioner’s shins. He yelped every time Lucas made contact, knowing by the end of this struggle, he’d be spotted with bruises from the hitman’s solid kicks.

“Ow, ow- OW! Get his legs, damn it!” He called out. A weight suddenly planted itself hard on Lucas’ calves. The burning pain in his sural regions caused the Pole to growl and put up an even more fervent struggle as adrenaline suddenly exploded into his veins. The weight didn’t feel incredibly heavy, and on instinct, Lucas kicked back at it as best as he could.

“Hold his legs down!” Joseph snapped at someone.

“I’m trying-“ a familiar, grating and raspy voice snipped back before suddenly being cut off. Lucas had managed to find a gap in the hold of his other assailant and immediately kicked upwards into it. The limbs that were holding down his legs immediately tensed up before sliding off of him.

“Did he get you- ooh…” Joseph winced briefly as he watched the horrifying scene unfold, before cringing even harder as he watched Michael sway and fall off of Lucas’ legs completely, crumpling up into a ball of agony. “Right in the batteries. That made my nuts hurt.”

By now, the smaller man was panting hard and beyond livid with his current situation. Realizing Joseph was in shock over the savage attack he’d just witness, he took the opportunity to duck under and out of the American’s slackening grip and attempted to roll away. Joe only realized he’d escaped when Lucas was halfway standing again.

“Grab him! Grab him!” Mike strained, still clutching himself and slowly recovering from the harsh kick to the groin he’d received. Just as he was able to get back on his feet, again a hard weight crashed into Lucas’ back. This time, he managed to stagger forward and catch himself on a nearby crash cart without falling. He turned quickly on his heel, trying to throw the Executioner into the sharp corner of the unit in hopes that the pain would get him to let go of the hitman. Unfortunately for him, Joe’s good eye managed to catch the cart. Still clinging to the contract killer like a lifeline, he raised a foot as Lucas swung him about and managed to kick the cart out of the way, uninjured. Turning around did give Lucas one advantage however, and that was to see his other attacker: Michael.

“What the FUCK?!” He barked at the hooded man, offering Joseph just enough time and leverage to grip at him better. The Executioner found himself stable on his feet and held Lucas up by the waist several inches off the ground. The assassin didn’t appreciate this in the slightest, and as much, made it known with a flurry of scratches to Joe’s forearms, legs still weekly kicking. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Michael wasted only a glance at the scene before him, knowing Joseph wouldn’t be able to restrain the well-trained and rightly livid assassin for very long. He rushed over to his desk across the room, quickly sifting through a tray he’d left prepared on top of it for a clean needle and a vial. From his angle and the way he was being held, Lucas couldn’t see how Mike was piercing the top of a vial and drawing a liquid into the syringe for injection. “I know you don’t want me to do this, Lucas,” Mike turned around, revealing the needle to him as quickly approached the hitman, “but it’s for your own good.”

Suffice to say, being approached so quickly by someone with a sharp object in hand did not sit well with Lucas. Not one bit. Thankfully, in the time it had taken Mike to get his act back together, Lucas had caught his breath and was thoroughly ready to begin wildly struggling again. He kicked out in front of him vigorously, thrashing in Joseph’s hold once more.

“Joe- Joe, hold him still! I can’t give him his shots if he’s squirming like that!”

“I’m trying!” The sadist hissed to his friend. “You try holding back five feet and eight inches worth of angry little man!” The Executioner tried to tighten his grip around Lucas’ waist tighter, hoping the squeezing would wind the man and tire him sooner. It didn’t work, and his nails were really beginning to hurt. Still clasping him with one arm, Joseph moved his other to try and grip Lucas’ head and hold it back, hoping it would disorient him enough for the American to more properly bearhug him. Things did not go according to plan.

“Watch the teeth, watch the teeth!” Mike warned. Joseph severely underestimated how close he was to Lucas's face, and as soon as he was in range, Lucas sank his teeth into the man’s forearm hard enough to draw blood.

“Motherfucker!” Joseph yelped. “Fuck this!”

The arm around his waist vanished and for a moment, Lucas thought he’d succeeded in forcing Joe to let him go. A solid punch to his gut quickly convinced him otherwise. The air was knocked from Lucas’s lungs, and he wasn’t even granted the opportunity to gasp for more, as he suddenly felt an arm snake around his throat, forcing him into a headlock. His whole body tensed and immediately, the Pole began clawing at the arm around his neck. It squeezed his throat briefly, his fervent motions growing sluggish and weak as he was deprived of oxygen.

“Joe! Joe stop-“ Mike grabbed the Executioner’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Stop, you’re hurting him! Don’t do that!”

The American growled, watching as Lucas lost the energy to scratch at him any longer, opting to simply grip at the American’s arm. His lips were darkening and he was still suspended off the ground completely by the man’s hold on his neck. The momentary warpath Joe had been on seemed to dissipate as he focused on his companion’s face, contorted in pain, in dying fury. He blinked, before loosening his grip just enough for Lucas to breathe. The Pole gasped deeply, coughing as he replenished his lungs with the air they so dearly missed.

“Let me go!” He tried to snap at them both, wiggling around weakly. “Let me go!”

“We will, buddy, we just have to give you your shots. Joe?” Michael gestured to the Executioner, who blinked back at him, shifting his weight to one side, before giving a short hop and full body-slamming Lucas into the ground beneath him. The man was once again winded, though this time the air left his lungs with an audible, hoarse cry of pain.

“What the hell- that’s not what I meant! I meant put him down gently, you fuckin’ brute.”

“Oh,” the Executioner slowly sat up, tugging Lucas half-against him, watching as the man clutched his chest that had been nearly crushed from the impact. “Sorry.”

Resting on his side and halfway on Joseph’s lap, at long last, the man had completely run out of energy to keep struggling. The arm keeping him in a chokehold did not relent, though he could breathe now. Joe’s other arm stayed wrapped around Lucas’ torso. Not that it was necessary. He was in so much pain, there was no chance of him putting up any more of a struggle. All he could manage were weak twitches of the legs.

“You guys fucking suck.” He choked out, little venom left in his words.

“I know, I know. But you’ll thank us later, bud.” The Breather chuckled softly as he sat down beside the two with his tray of syringes and vials, rolling up the sleeve of the arm closest to him. “I promise it’ll be worth it in the end.”

“Screw you.” The assassin spat at his hand.

Mike didn’t pay it much mind, aside from pricking Lucas a little harder than was necessary just for the fun of it, and causing his muscle to twitch hard in response to his first-ever round of vaccinations. “Love you too, pal.”


End file.
